Video Games
by IWriteFantasies
Summary: (This is totally fake. The actors at question are over 18. M/M FanFic & SMUT! Ricky and EJ)
1. The Bet

It was weeks before opening night and though EJ and Ricky had their differences they were set to play best friends in the show and, well, the chemistry was not there. It was actually EJ who had suggested hanging out outside of school and so Ricky went along with it and before he knew it the two of them were hanging out in his own bedroom just staring at each other. In silence.. It was quite uncomfortable and Ricky was catching on to that. His father was out for the evening for whatever reason so unfortunately it was just the two left to their own devices. The silence lingered and by that time EJ thought to speak up and ask if maybe they could play some videos games. Ricky was more than up for that and soon handed over a controller. They decided on a few friendly round of Super Smash brothers and EJ was 100% positive that he was going to beat him.

"Well, why don't we make it interesting?" Ricky asked as he looked to EJ who had made himself comfortable on Ricky's bed now.

"What do you have in mind?" EJ piped up as he started to unzip his hoodie which did give Ricky one idea and he kind of said it as a joke at first. To surprise the other. Try to break in the ice and he didn't know why he even mentioned it.

"Loser has to strip... You lose you win an article of clothing and if I lose then I have to do the same. How does that sound to you?"

EJ chuckled at that but agreed and threw his hoodie to the side, letting it fall onto the chair just off tot he side, "you're on." He said with a smirk and prepare himself for the match ahead.

The events that then took place seemed to go by pretty quick. EJ won then Ricky won and Ricky again and then Ricky again and then EJ and Ricky once more. EJ was beyond pissed cause this is usually his game, the one where he beats everyone but apparently he met his match. EJ swore he'd get him and insisted on another five rounds as he sat there, game face on shirtless and his pants unbuttoned but Ricky wanted to stop, wanted EJ to have a little bit of dignity left and then the pants came off leaving him in his boxers and a pair of socks. He could tell EJ was chilly but something wanted to keep this up. He personally wanted to humiliate him... Maybe that's what he wanted. After all, the two did have beef between them and just watching him lose again and again was quite satisfying. One sock. Two sock.

"You have to stand up and do it." Ricky said after he destroyed EJ in Super Smash Brothers which would only prompt him to strip away his boxers and with an annoyed groan the teen stood and right in front of Ricky took off his boxers.

"Satisfied?" EJ asked as he stood in the nude now as he showed off shamefully. Ricky sat up against the bottom of his bed just looking up at EJ at this point. He couldn't help but stare. The dude was perfect but he would never admit that.

"What would make this better if I handcuffed you to my bed ... Just had you on display. A loser." Ricky could kick himself for saying that and why would he even? There he sat in jeans and shirtless but he could tell that EJ was debating it. He could see the gears turning in his head as the teen just shrugged and with that Ricky got up and hurried out hid bedroom and soon arrived to find EJ resting on his bed, arms out against the headboard.

Ricky discovered handcuffs in his dad's room a long time ago and suddenly came to the age where he realized what they were used for and couldn't wait to find some excuse to use them himself. Ricky though was a bit surprised to see EJ just so willing as he now approached him on the bed and separating the pairs of handcuffs secured his right wrist and then his left wrist. Standing at the foot of his own bed and taking in the sight as he licked his lips.

"Go on." EJ groaned as he tried at the handcuffs and finding that he was really secure. "Say it. I know you want to." He muttered now as he looked to Ricky but didn't make eye contact.

"What?" Ricky asked as he let out a soft laugh. "You want me to keep up with his? Tell you what a loser you are?" He couldn't help but smirk as he walked around his bed and gripped EJ's hair tight so he looked up at him, and noted that EJ's fist tightened in pain but the sight of handcuffed made the teen's dick twitch. "Say it yourself, EJ."

EJ's mouth fell open as Ricky tugged at his hair again, his eyes rolling back into his head and locking eyes once more with him Ricky as he could just sense the energy between them, "I'm a loser.." He muttered under his breath.

"Repeat."

"I'm a loser." EJ said louder this time as Ricky released his grip and EJ's head rested looking at his own exposed dick as it too now twitched with pleasure.


	2. The Proposal

(THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL!)  
(M/M. SMUT! Talk and use of BONDAGE, SPANKING, HUMILIATION. The ACTORS in this story are over 18!)

EJ felt humiliated and used but for some strange reason ... He liked it. The first time was definitely awkward. Just nude and handcuffed in front of the other teen like it was just a casual thing. They were both in that time of exploring their sexuality but EJ had never thought he'd do anything like that in a million years. He remembered how it all happened and how it ended that evening.

EJ's exposed dick too twitched with pleasure and with his eyes shut he wished he was anywhere else. He didn't know if Ricky had noticed but when he opened his eyes again all he saw was the other teen's pants down around his ankles. His heart sank and he bit his lip, his fits unballing as his wrists lay limp in the handcuffs now. He didn't look up just yet. He didn't believe it at first really until he heard a soft moan and the second he looked up, Ricky shot his load onto his face. Fuck ... EJ thought as his cheeks got red with embarrassment as the white liquid just coated his face and with a photo was taken of him suddenly. Ricky's fist back in his hair as he was forced to look at up at the camera.

It's been about three days since then but it still feels like it was just an hour ago or so. He can still feeling the teen's cum on his face and as humiliating as it was ... He wanted more and so he proposed something to Ricky then.

"I have any idea." EJ said now appearing at the other's locker. He was shy about this, quiet. He didn't know what Ricky would think. Maybe it was just meant to be a one and done type of situation.

"What, loser?" Ricky said as he now shut his locker and gave to other teen his undivided attention. The degrading pet name echoed in EJ's mind and like that he was thrown back to just three days ago. He cleared his head of those thoughts as he tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack.

"Um ... Well, you know the other day?" He started, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to keep it up? You and me and like maybe you'd do more stuff to me. Punish me or, I dunno, whatever you want." Silence then as the bell rang and like EJ suddenly walked off without hearing Ricky's answer til his phone buzzed and he pulled it out discreetly. It was the picture of EJ's cum coated face with a message that said 'come over tonight, loser.' EJ had never been happier.

...

EJ stood at the door to Ricky's house now just after 6. He figured he'd get his homework done and run a few lines beforehand but he did have his script with him just incase. He rang the doorbell now and waited almost impatiently for the other to let him in. He was about to knock again when suddenly the door opened and there was Ricky.

"Hey." Ricky greeted him and let him step inside now.

"I brought my script, you know, just incase you wanted to run lines or something." EJ said. Feeling nervous but he trusted Ricky. He wouldn't be there if he didn't. This was new for him as well as for Ricky but EJ was 100% on board. He was so used to being that guy who just got all the attention and maybe it felt good to have someone actually not see him as godlike but still put him in his place. It was weird and he never thought he'd be doing something like this like he thought before but he now craved it and it seemed like Ricky was into it too which was a relief.

"Oh, definitely!" Ricky said enthusiastically now and shut the door behind EJ. "I was also thinking that maybe you could get naked again." Ricky said as he took the handcuffs from out of his back pocket.

EJ's eyes lit up and he nodded then started to do as Ricky wanted and soon found himself nude once again in front of the other clothed teen. Ricky took EJ's script and opened it to a random page which was just happened to be a scene between the two of them.

"Get down on all fours." Ricky said with a strict tone of voice and EJ did just that and now followed Ricky on all fours to the living room. "Turn around, ass up." Ricky said as he then sat himself down on the couch, going over his lines in the script. EJ swallowed but nodded subtly and faced away from the other teen and went down on his arms, displaying his ass for the other. The back of his balls and his asshole exposed to the other and he loved it.

EJ figured what else he wanted next so he asked, "which page?" Ricky told him the number page and not even looking at the script or calling for 'line' he started speaking his line perfectly until he heard Ricky snap his fingers and whistle to him. He didn't know when that meant so he looked back to see Ricky waving his hand as if to come closer. He shuffled back now and soon felt Ricky's shoe at his balls then he kicked them.

EJ grunted and gasped in pain and pleasure. He exhaled and rested his forehead onto the rug. "Say it right." Ricky said and kicked his balls again as warning as EJ nodded and went about saying his line again but he could've sworn that he said it right but perhaps he was one of two words off. He started to think this was going to be a long night.


	3. The Underwear

This had went on for almost an hour to the point where one of EJ's hands were trying to cup his balls from underneath and by now he rested his forehead on his right forearm and with every kick Ricky gave him he hissed or grunted in pain and pleasure. He was trying his best and mostly got his lines right but close to the one hour mark and the pain was getting to him. He really couldn't think and would often forget his place which only resulted in his balls getting kicked again. The tears were running down his cheeks as he kept saying the lines that kept to him from off the top of his head and no doubt, Ricky's foot met his balls again. He was silent for a moment as he sobbed softly with his hand cupping his balls as he begged the other to take a break. He secretly loved this though.

Ricky set the script aside now and instructed EJ to stand and he did it as fast as he could, standing with his back to Ricky as he didn't tell him to face him just yet. Both his hands now found his balls as they were comforting them and the aftershocks that came on which didn't last too long which EJ was happy about and soon Ricky instructed EJ to put his hands behind his hand which he obeyed, still not facing the other.

Ricky loved having this power over the other teen. Seeing him naked before him, kicking his balls and giving him orders. He started to palm his crotch and could feel how hard he was getting from everything that was happening. The sobs from EJ and his moans and pleads sent shivers down his spine and over time started to get his cock growing. He bit his lip and he now unzipped his pants which EJ could hear as he still stared at the TV in front of him and wondering what Ricky would do to him next. EJ was breathing heavily a bit as he grew anxious and phantom pains still surged throughout his balls but he didn't dare try to comfort his balls again.

"Turn around." Ricky said as he was working of stroking his own cock now and watching as EJ slowly turned to show his front to him. His cock soft and his ballsack tight and red from him being kicked there. He noticed the tear streaks on his face as EJ stood there, arms behind his head like he was instructed and armpits exposed.

EJ didn't speak as he just stood there feeling so humiliated now watching Ricky's hand stroke his cock. He couldn't touch himself nor did he try getting closer to see if it was alright if maybe he can suck him off. Why were these thoughts coming to his mind all of a sudden... He wasn't into guys but he loved this. He didn't understand what was happening with him really but he went with it as he saw it to be quite alluring. His breathing slowed and went back to normal in time as his cock betrayed him now by getting hard as he still just watched the other jerk himself off.

...

"Stay here." Ricky piped up as he stood, leaving his underwear and pants in a puddle where he stood from the couch, his shirt soon flying off as he walked off and went somewhere. EJ stood there and looked to Ricky's pants then to where the other disappeared then his eyes shot back to his pants and quietly he moved from his spot, slowly grabbing the other teen's underwear and sniffing it. Completely unaware of anything else around him. He didn't know what prompted this but now his cock was beginning to leak pre-cum as he sniffed again.

In an instant he was suddenly thrown back to reality as something tightened around EJ's neck which made him jump and yell out as he felt it choking him. It then began snug and soon he heard a clip as EJ looked to see a leash so he figured Ricky had collared him too.

"What were you doing?" Ricky asked as he saw his underwear now on the edge of the couch where a surprised EJ dropped them. Ricky pulled on the leash which brought EJ closer to him as he stood there, the two locking eyes as EJ felt ashamed.

"I- ... I don't know. I thought it be hot." EJ admitted and it was if Ricky could tell from his his cock was leaking. Pre-cum of his thigh now as he bitt his lip.

Ricky chuckled and without warning kneed the other right in the balls which resulted in EJ doubling down in pain and groaning.

"I didn't tell you you could move, did I?" Ricky asked, his tone growing darker. EJ quickly shook his head and apologized profusely, begging for his forgiveness now as he collected himself from the spontaneous knee to his balls, which Ricky said he did but warned him not to do it again. EJ nodded and apologized once more.

"I'm a loser, Ricky... I''m sorry." EJ said now as he looked to him with sweet eyes.

"You are. Now, follow me." Ricky said as he pulled on the leash and led the teen down to the basement.


	4. The Basement

Ricky knew his father was out and that he'd have enough time to play with the teen and get him out before his father got back and he had been preparing all afternoon for this. The moment he got home from school he devised a plan and worked to the best of his ability to free up some space in the basement and making one part in too a nice dungeon to play in. With himself being just a teen as well, only sixteen, he couldn't ask his dad to buy him some stuff cause he wanted to 'beat and use another teen' ... That conversation was one he never wanted to have so he made due with what he had and if he learned anything from boys scouts it was how to tie a knot. Did he ever think he would use that skill again? Maybe but did he ever think he'd be using that skill for this? Never! So now here he was, tying up the one year older teen tight as he was able to lead rope he had found in the garage earlier over the teen's chest and around his back. Tying his arms together behind his back as he made a pretty picture of secure knots and standing back to see his work as EJ circled slowly to show it all off.

The tight rope laid over his defined body and laid nicely around his pecs. His arms rested together, one on top of the other perfectly. Two strands of rope parted around his cock and balls and met back and over his crack as they then were knotted in with the rope that kept his arms secure. Ricky quickly left him there and hurried up the stairs which gave EJ some time to test the ropes and he was quite impressed as he groaned and struggled at the bindings finding it impossible to get free.

Ricky now came back down the stairs with a tripod and his phone as he started to set it up just in front of the bound teen. EJ watching the other and getting hard at the idea that Ricky possibly had. He bit his lip and waited patiently for the other to finish with his task. EJ could see now that the phone was mounted on the tripod and secured and set to video and Ricky hit record and returned to EJ, grabbing him by the rope around his chest and led him in the spot he wanted him in.

"Tell the camera who you are, your age and why you're tied up" Ricky said as he started to stroke his own cock again.

"I'm EJ Caswell," he started, "I am seventeen and I'm tied up cause I lost a bet and I'm a loser but I wanted this to continue. I like it." He said and now could feel Ricky's hands on his nipples. Teasing them as he moaned and soon Ricky had EJ's face to the camera, bending him over a bit as he worked two fingers into his mouth, causing the teen to gag and his eyes water, drool starting to flow in strings down from the edges of his mouth and his bottom lip. He opened his eyes now to see himself in the camera and to watch what Ricky was to do to him next.

In seconds Ricky had him stand up straight again as his hands found his nipples again and continued to tease them which made EJ moan. Letting his eyes roll back as his mouth now hung open, letting the moaned go freely. He was getting hard again at the amount of pleasure he was feeling from Ricky teasing at his nipples. Suddenly the teen stopped which EJ didn't like but it gave him a moment to collect himself as he looked straight ahead at the camera to see Ricky's hands course over the rope and down to EJ's cock as he was now being jerked off. A whole kind of new experience as he started to feel his legs get weak and shaky now parting his legs as he let his body rest back into Ricky. Moaning once more as he watched himself getting jerked off and to completion too. EJ's cum shooting out in several strings as he gasped, body shaking in relief til he was brought back to standing and Ricky cupped his balls and EJ bit his lip thinking he was going to get his balls beat again. He held his breath and waited but the punch wasn't to his balls but to his chest. His abs, pecks. EJ grunted at the feeling and though Ricky did have a bit of a weak punch coming from behind he liked how soft it felt compared to earlier.

After some time of alternating between beating the other teen and teasing his nipples some more EJ found himself on his knees with the had concrete floor not being so kind. It was weird to see himself on camera tied up and now on his knees as if watching himself getting jerked off and ejaculating was just a normal thing for him. He couldn't imagine what Ricky would have planned for him. He secretly hoped he'd get to blow him though and excitement sparked in him when now he was met with Rick'y ass in his face. He's seen porn before, straight, gay.. All kinds and sure he always thought about this kind of thing but never thought he'd actually have to do it. EJ shuffled a bit closer, his knees almost scraping on the concrete floor as he groaned and moved his head closer now and slowly and hesitantly let his tongue free and started rimming the teen in front of him.


	5. The Finger

It had been a couple of days since their last time together. With opening night getting closer their sole focus was the rehearsals and getting their lines right which was an easy task. It was the blocking and learning the songs and their cues that was an issue and after rehearsals now Ricky would ask to speak with EJ and the two would find a private spot away from everyone's view. This didn't happen every rehearsal since they didn't want anyone to catch on.

EJ followed Ricky now just off the stage and further back into the shadows. Ricky was going on about some of the blocking as he was trying to make it like they were just chatting about the musical and was too distracted to pay attention to where they were going until Ricky turned to face EJ and smacked him hard across the face. EJ touched his hand to where he was smacked and looked to Ricky with guilt in his eyes now but he knew he deserved this.

"Loser.." Ricky muttered as he smacked EJ again. "You messed up my cue earlier," he started as he flipped through the script to show him what he was talking about. EJ looked to what Ricky was point at as the boy explained it to him, "you can't do anything right I guess." Ricky chuckled softly as he then looked to EJ now.

"I'm sorry, Ricky.." EJ muttered as started to feel himself get hard now, "I'm a loser and I'm sorry for messing up the cue and it won't happen again." He went on telling Ricky what he wanted to hear which seemed to please him now. Ricky signaled for EJ to exposed his cock and balls to him and EJ was quick to comply. He cradled his balls in the palm of his hand now as his cock laid limp over them. Ricky wrapped his thumb and index finger at the base of his balls, just below the start on his cock. He tugged at EJ's balls as a slight smirk appeared on his face now. Without warning, Ricky smacked EJ's balls hard which made his body twitch. He kept his hands behind his back and tried to stay as quiet as possible in the shadows as his balls were getting beaten. Ricky then released them after a few more smacks. EJ groaned softly and slid them back into his jeans as he rezipped then softly palmed at his crotch. "Thank you." EJ said and with that Ricky walked off.

...

It was later in the evening, around six PM when EJ arrived at Ricky's home. He texted him a few seconds after meeting back stage telling him how he wants him over tonight when his dad was out. He happily accepted not knowing fully what the other had planned for him and he knew better than to ask. EJ left soon after the meeting backstage and the rest of the evening he did his homework as usual and ate and went over his lines and mostly ran through the part where Ricky said he messed up as he tried the best to his ability to get it correct but with just hime it wasn't the perfect way to learn the cue and deep down EJ knew he wasn't the one to mess up the cue but he wasn't about to tell Ricky and risk ending what they have or worse.

His mind now started to wander on what the 'worst' situation could be. He sat back in his desk chair, completely giving up on learning his lines at this point as he felt himself getting hard and then he started to jerk off to all the thoughts that flooded his mind and once he finished, he felt dirty and shocked at his his mind could just go to those places. He showered now and checked the time as he dried himself and soon started to get ready and grab his script as he then went over to Ricky's, arriving at six PM exactly.

Within minutes Ricky was stripped and his wrists bound behind his back as he was on his knees and head to the floor like a while ago, his asshole exposed tot he other as he could sense him standing just behind him as the two ran lines and as always if he were to get a line wrong, even a letter off he'd get a hard kick to his balls which hurt and would result in a groan of a mix of pain and pleasure and with his wrists bound he couldn't protect himself which he thought gave it more of a thrill and made him hard with every earned kick to his balls.

It was silent for a moment and EJ didn't dare move so he could see what the other might've been up to and instead he stayed in position in silence but after a moment he felt the spit from the younger boy land onto his asshole as he gasped softly. EJ had to bite his tongue as he felt Ricky's finger sort of tease his asshole as the saliva was moved around. EJ had never been in this sort of situation before, sure he watched porn, always lying and accepting that he was 18 which was just one year older than he really was so he didn't think it mattered really. He would often go to the 'gay' category well, more often after all this stuff with Ricky started and it seemed to EJ that possible Ricky was checking out some videos as well. EJ probably should've realized this the last time they were together when he was made to rim him. EJ held in a playful chuckle as the memory of his tongue teasing at the younger boy's asshole came to mind.

"Say your line." Ricky said as he licked his middle finger and tried to force it into EJ's asshole as he could tell the other was not in the right state of mind with the situation to even think about the script but he heard him say a line and Ricky said his next and so on and so on as Ricky continued to finger him.


	6. The Blow Job & The Reward

EJ had never been fingered before although in his extensive porn searches he's come across videos that were just of fingering. Between a man and woman, man and man and some times two men and one women. Enjoying those videos as well as going to the 'gay' category and surfing through those videos since him and Ricky were both guys he figured it was probably best to watch a video or two so he could know what to expect if Ricky ever wanted to go past spankings and just keeping him tied up but now it seemed like it might be happening and EJ was okay with it. At least he thought since during his time with Ricky he just always expected it would go there eventually and though it never did he was always ready whether the younger knew it or not.

Ricky was working his middle finger back and forth and although EJ couldn't see him his face was lit up with a wide smirk as he watched his tight, wet asshole take his finger and then he would slide it back now thinking EJ had enough and gotten used to it he decided to let another finger enter him as he extended his index finger and let the two enter slowly as he could feel EJ tense up at this. He stopped immediately and gave EJ's right asscheek a hard smack as a warning. Ricky heard the other mutter and apology and then continue on saying how much of a loser he was which Ricky always loved to hear.

The two finger were now working their way into EJ's ass as the other adjusted to them and Ricky could now hear him moaning in pleasure from it and he was thankful that his dad was gone for the time being because he knew how loud EJ could be. It was probably the first time he'd have the other meet him back stage after rehearsal when he got really serious about this whole thing and that's when he noticed how loud EJ was. Ricky ended up having to use his own underwear, shove them in EJ's mouth and hand gag him after as he stood behind him just going at it with punching at his balls til the other fell to his knees in pain but Ricky was full of pleasure as his dominance over EJ only grew and he never did get his underwear back.

EJ wished his wrists weren't bound behind his back so he could at least help the other in some way though he knew his asshole was so exposed due tot he way he was down on the ground he thought it would've been nice and helpful to at least use his hands to part his ass a bit more to give the other a much better view but of course he knew better than to ask or suggest something. The two fingers now went from a soothing entrance to Ricky basically slamming them inside of him as EJ shut his eyes and moaned and enjoyed every second of it til suddenly he felt the fingers vanish and his hole so empty. EJ laid his head down on the ground, resting his left cheek there as he tried to hear anything as what he was only looking at was the wall to the right. Silence. Did Ricky leave him?

It felt like an eternity now as EJ waited in his place and with still no sound around him he was starting to get worried til he saw Ricky's feet move past him and suddenly by a strong grip in his hair he was brought up to his knees and now stared at Ricky's hard cock. He glanced up at Ricky then looked back down at his cock and opened his mouth and moved his head forward as he took his cock into his mouth as Ricky now took over and started to move his hips forward and back as EJ choked a bit at how deep he was going. He was smacked for choking... Multiple times and every time he would apologize and go back to blowing him as he was now held down at Ricky's base. His untamed pubes tickling at his nose as he gagged again this time with precum and saliva running down his chin and again he was smacked for it to which EJ only apologized and with that won they kissed which EJ thought must've been their first time kissing.

Ricky pushed EJ back down and told him to get his ass up to which he tried his best as he did so, his legs parted a bit which he knew would start to get tiring after a while. Ricky was once again gone as EJ stayed as he was til he felt the icy chill of Ricky's hands at his waist.

"You want this cock in your ass?" Ricky asked with a stern tone of voice as he now spit onto EJ's asshole again and could hear the other one moan to which he now pressed the head of his cock again his asshole and tightened his grip around EJ's waist as he worked his way in, his body sending shivers down his spine as this was finally happening and after a few tries of pushing in and sliding out and pushing in again he was finally comfortable enough and began to pound EJ.


	7. The First Time

(This one is going to be a short chapter but I will post at least two more chapter hopefully throughout the day.)

(If you have any kink/fetish suggestions PLEASE MESSAGE ME! I'm always accepting suggestions and I will credit you.)

Ricky, at this point was really going hard on EJ. Slamming his cock into him as he grunted and moaned and he could tell as well that EJ was enjoying it just as much as he was. He didn't quite know when would've been a good time to bring up the fact that he really wanted to fuck him. They had their differences, sure and that's actually what made Ricky thought of starting this whole thing. The idea of EJ coming over that one day was just a front to see how he'd react if he did get put into a position of submissiveness and to his surprise, EJ was very okay with it and just as into it as he was and now here they were as Ricky was going balls deep into EJ.

Ricky began to wonder if this was both their first time. Probably first time with a guy but with EJ a year older than him, Ricky didn't know what he did in his free time up until a few weeks ago when he pretty much took control of him and his free time. For now, Ricky wanted to enjoy the moment and not think about whatever EJ might've done in the past. This was his time and EJ was his loser now.

Ricky started now to slow down his pace as he'd been slamming into EJ for a bit now getting lost in thought and he was surprised that EJ was still begging for more but after a bit Ricky started to feel himself getting close as he slammed once more into EJ's ass then pulled out as he was releasing strings of his cum into him as he shuddered at the sensation. Now his hand on his cock as he watched it shoot a little more into EJ's ass and watched him close up some as his own cum came running out out of his asshole. Ricky was breathing heavily but amazed that that had actually happened between the two of them.

Ricky now untied EJ's wrists as he told him to stay as he was as he ran to get a towel then handed it off to EJ as the other carefully cleaned everything so not to make any mess on the floor under them. Ricky caught his breath eventually as EJ stood and the two locked eyes. Not saying anything but they didn't have to. Both their bodies were a bit sleek with sweat as EJ now came forward and kissed Ricky passionately.

"That was ..." EJ started to say as he now tried to find the right word, "that was different for sure and wonderful. I didn't know you had that in you." EJ added with a soft chuckle now as the two kissed again. Ricky now lead EJ upstairs and to the hallway bathroom and with the time they had left before his dad would be back for the evening they took a shower together.


	8. The Fake IDs

For the next two days everything got way too crazy as the opening of the show was fast approaching so Ricky and EJ agreed to cool it and come back to it after opening night. Ricky and EJ going their separate ways and just like that it was as if everything was back to normal. Rehearsals didn't end with EJ getting his balls beaten and the two didn't interact with each other outside of rehearsals. The last moments they shared together was in the shower, passionately kissing and talking about how this all felt but the two had something in common and it was that they definitely wanted to see where this would go and eventually what might come from it. EJ knew Ricky was young but he could've fooled him with all he had done to him but he wasn't complaining. Ricky promised that once everything settled down that they would get back into it.

Opening night finally arrived and it was a whirlwind for all involved but in the end everyone enjoyed themselves and after their final bows and meeting with the audience in the lobby and saying hello to family and friends the whole cast got to go out and celebrate together which wasn't much but just a diner at a diner that was open 24/7. They all shared memories and exchanged laughs and such. A talkative booth among those more quiet during their meals and Ricky did say that once everything settled down and here they were, after the opening of the show and it was pretty settled to him and with EJ sitting right next to him well what better time than to act on his promise now as he discreetly, under the table, grabbed at EJ's crotch and still paid attention to all the talk going on around him. Then, and without warning he gave EJ's crotch the best punch he could with his fist being under the table. He could tell the other was prepared for it as he didn't make a sound or jerk as a reaction but instead one of his hands moved to squeeze at Ricky's leg as a thank you.

Now that things were well settled down and the show did only have a limited run which consisted of about three days but a fun three days they were, closing night came and went in the blink of eye. It was probably because everyone had gotten so comfortable with their character that it was almost nothing for them. Stage light on ... And the next moment the stage light went off, signaling the end of the show. Just like that everyone's lives could go back to normal but they were all so bitten by the theater bug that you could tell they wanted to do more shows like this but for now everyone sort of just went their own path and went back to their friends and did their homework and read their books all the while EJ and Ricky were doing something a little different.

...

It was a known thing they the two boys were more friends now then enemies so it wasn't strange to really see them together as the two came up with the 'put our differences aside' story. It was like they have always been the best of friends.

EJ had actually brought up something a little after closing night that the two should get fake IDs and possibly try to get in to a sex shop. Ricky was quite shocked at how sure he was about this idea but he went along with it and it took them a while to find someone but now here they were standing outside the computer room of their school both a bit nervous.

"You have the money, right?" Ricky asked.

"I do. Don't worry, it's gonna be fine and fast." EJ promised with a sincere nod as he then knocked on the door, said the password as the door then unlocked. This was more theatrical than the musical they put on EJ thought as he let Ricky in first. The two stood there in silence as some computer nerd they found around the school was hard at work. The two exchanging a glance as the silence grew heavy around them now when suddenly two fakes were handed. One was EJ's which it said he was 20 and Ricky's just bumped him up two years to 18 but the two paid and then they left with a soft thank you from each.

"My place this Saturday and we'll see how good these work." Ricky said as he admired his fake ID before sliding it into his back pocket.

"Saturday." EJ repeated as he too slid his fake ID into his pocket. "I'm getting excited about this." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Same. I can't wait to see what kind of stuff they have and what kind of stuff I can use on you." Ricky said with a lustful tone of voice as he nudged EJ.

The two shared a laugh as they walked out of the school and now found themselves alone and hidden from prying eyes as the two shared a passionate kiss. In their world the two of them were together. Boyfriends. In the real world however both had agreed to just posing as friends seeing as it would probably make things much easier for them especially when it came to doing things liked getting a fake ID to get into a sex shop. The two figured they would have a crowd around them at all times but because they both thought that high school romances were kind of lame though they both had their fair share but it didn't really go over too well so they each kept their stance on not dating anyone even though EJ was hounded almost every day by girls. For now it was just two of them in their own perfect and kinky world. They kissed again.

"Saturday." EJ repeated and broke the kiss as he walked away.


	9. The Sex Shop

The next couple of days were the longest as both boys would attest to because they knew what was to happen this weekend so of course the expectation brought on a prolonged week but they'd meet in the halls to chat and connect with friends and mutuals throughout the days and then Friday finally rolled around which to their surprise was probably the quickest day of that week.

The two meeting in private to share a kiss and even EJ had the idea of giving Ricky a blow job which of course was risky since it was on school property but no one had ever caught them kissing before so he thought it was a pretty safe spot as he dropped to his knees on the pavement and threw his backpack aside as he unzipped Ricky's pants and took out his cock. He looked up at him with a wide and sinful smile and Ricky gave the okay to which EJ then started sucking his cock right there. Letting his head bob back and forth and he even slid down to the base letting Ricky's pubes tickle at his nose again as he gagged and slid back before continuing a steady pace and then once again deep throating him. EJ's eyes getting watery now as he kept this up, pre-cum and saliva running in lines down his chin as Ricky soft moaned and it wasn't until long til he released into his throat and EJ gagged at that but knew better than to pull back as he let Ricky's cum shoot down his throat as he then swallowed.

"See you tomorrow." EJ said as he could tell that Ricky was still recovering from ejaculating. He grabbed his backpack, stood and wiped his mouth as he left the other with his cock out and in a state of euphoria.

...

Just like clock work, EJ arrived at exactly 2pm which was the time they agreed upon through texts. Ricky's father answered the door and welcomed him inside now. He congratulated him on the show and said it was pretty good. The two exchanged small talk as he waited for Ricky to come downstairs which wasn't a long wait. EJ was fond of Ricky's dad. He thought he was a pretty cool guy and he would never tell anyone else this but he thought he was pretty hot. A DILF as he remembered from his previous porn searches.

"I'll be back later, dad." Ricky said as the two left the house. EJ had an empty backpack with him so when they came back to Ricky's they wouldn't have any trouble sneaking what they bought inside. "This one sex shop is out of town. Like half an hour. I figured it'd be best to go somewhere where we would be sure that we wouldn't run in to anyone that we know." Ricky said as he got into EJ's car and put the location into his maps.

"Just tell me where to go." EJ said as he pulled out of the driveway and continued on route. It was a pretty nice day so the windows were down and the breeze they got was a wonderful feeling as the two held hands in the car. Something they rarely get to do at school or even at Ricky or EJ's place. They may have gotten lost a time or two but EJ wasn't in much of a rush and he didn't mind the cool locations they ended up at and kept those places in mind as they seemed secluded... abandoned almost. "Maybe you could get me a collar and a leash, walk me through all these places we ended up at," EJ suggested as he then quickly looked over at Ricky who was more than happy to do so. EJ chuckled at that and continued driving til finally they pulled up to the sex shop. It was literally in the middle of nowhere and looked somewhat run down. The exchanged a necessary look of concern before finally getting the balls enough to get out of the car and walk up to the entrance where a man in his mid forties stood behind a plexiglass as he called out demanding IDs and so they both handed him their fake IDs.

There was a buzz next and EJ tried the door as he pushed it open. Ricky thanked the man took the IDs back and followed EJ inside. The two were surprised to see that the inside was nothing like what the outside represented. The inside of the shop was bright and clean with photos of models bound and gagged of displaying some toy on the walls. Everything had an aisle, categorized. Toys galore. Ricky took in a breath and exhaled with shock as his eyes scanned the store then found the forty something year old man back at the counter. He was a silver fox. One of those who looked to be a redneck guy who hated everything and everyone but he gave the two boys a sincere smile and said he'd help them with anything to which the boys thanked them but Ricky asked if he could help them by showing him the ropes ... Literally and as the man stepped out from behind the counter they saw that he was a lot taller than they expected thinking that he'd been sitting til now. He approached them now and took some display rope in his hand as he started going on with all he knew about bondage.

"I take it you two are new to this?" The man from behind the counter asked as he used Ricky as a form of demonstration which EJ quite enjoyed seeing. He asked permission before hand as he started to run the rope over Ricky's chest kind of like how he had done to EJ all those weeks ago. Then moving on to a different technique which was the simple hands tied behind the back, hands tied in front then he tied the rope around the boy's neck and trailed if down his back, securing his hands behind his back again which was a uncomfortable sensation but Ricky could see that EJ was enjoying this. Now the guy from behind the counter had hogtied the boy, crouching down and tightening a few things before going to get a spider gag and nose hooks which he sanitized then came and gagged Ricky then inserted the hooks into his nostrils then started a new line of rope down his back and tied it into where his wrists were bound which resulted in Ricky's head coming up a bit.

"You often do this to your shoppers?" EJ asked with a raised brow as he looked to Ricky then back at the guy from behind the counter. Both EJ and Ricky knew full well that Ricky was only 16 and EJ 17 but they were having to much fun to end this especially EJ. Oh how he loved seeing Ricky put into EJ's role.

"Only if they ask." The guy from behind the counter said then started to untie the boy now and help him back to his feet. "You okay there?" He asked as Ricky wiped the drool from his chin then nodded.

"We'll take those and do you happen to have one of those bite gags? Um, and an anal hook?" Ricky asked and EJ was surprised as his extensive knowledge as he looked at Ricky and Ricky just shrugged. In the end the two left with anal beads, the spider gag and nose hook. Anal hook, rope, electric prod, nipple clamps, a cock cage and the bite gag. Back in the car, EJ worked to get the stuff into his backpack the best he could then zip it up and place it on the floor of the back seat.

**(I'm thinking of getting Ricky's dad involved...? Any interest? It's going to be the 10th chapter so I thought I'd do something a bit different. Perhaps he discovers the toys. Perhaps the two boys team up...Please let me know your thoughts! Thanks!)**


End file.
